mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3605
Mikey Episode Number: 3605 (Playing pirates with Winny) Date: Wednesday, May 21, 1997 Sponsors: K, 6 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Christine Ferraro 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird plays his favorite game with the kids - Duck Duck Goose. When it's his turn to be "it," the kids are all called off by their coach for practice, leaving Big Bird without anyone to play with. Zoe happens by and offers to play it with him, but the game doesn't work well with two people. They then meet Winny, who has moved to the neighborhood from England. She suggests they play pirates, though Big Bird hopes they can still play Duck Duck Goose after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Don Music tries to write "Mary Had a Little Lamb", but he can't come up with a word that rhymes with "snow". Kermit suggests that Don try another angle, which leads to Don writing the hit song "Mary Had a Bicycle". Don sings the song, with back-up vocals from the Monotones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Peanut Butter" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Counting Crows (actual crows), with Mr. Handford, and Maria sing "Count it 1-2-3." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs With Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A harried bird visits a tree, who has some open nests available. She doesn't want the big or bigger nests and plants herself in his biggest nest so she can lay her many eggs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Leon Redbone sings "Blueberry Mouth." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|The trio turns the jungle gym into their pretend pirate ship and create their pirate aliases - Winny is "Black Beard," Zoe is "Blue Beard" and Big Bird is "No Beard." They sail the seas until they reach land, where Big Bird believes the game is over and they can move onto his game. Winny points out they still need to find their treasure and leaves to retrieve her map. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie reads about pirates Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert tells Ernie to make a grocery list, but Ernie can't find anything to write with ... except for chocolate pudding. (Bert: "He's improving. Last time he used spaghetti sauce.") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids in a park do karate kicks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big K emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box K / k |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ornate Ks fly through the air to a song by Paul Jacobs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Winny returns with a map of the park, which shows a letter K marking the spot of the treasure. They follow the map to the golden letter K, which turns out to be the actual treasure. Big Bird is ready to play his game, but they must first sail into the sunset with their booty. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A rolling circle becomes a square, then a triangle, and various other shapes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Stefan goes to the doctor and gets a checkup |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand K/k |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hippos Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for Kangaroo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover gives a brief explanation of here and there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl notices some footprints near and far to her. They belong to a giant purple bird. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cab Calloway and the Count sing "I Want to Count" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A kid marching band forms a triangle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for Kangaroo (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Wembley sings "Help Me for a Change" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Telly show "forward" and "backward." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A poem about oranges |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "I Got Six" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Winny declares their pirate adventure now has a happy ending, but Big Bird becomes very frustrated when she tries to add more to the game. She apologizes for getting carried away, having enjoyed the game so much. Big Bird is surprised to learn the last thing she wanted to do as pirates was play Duck Duck Goose, a perfect way to unwind after a long day of pirating. Big Bird assembles some more kids to play and Winny announces the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while The Count holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide